The present invention relates generally to engines and, more particularly, to improvements to hydraulic control systems.
The invention aims to provide a hydraulic control system for connecting engaging elements, and in particular for externally engaged clutches of the most varied kind, which in a simple, inexpensive and reliable manner allows acceleration of masses to be driven with a maximum torque in equilibrium with the initial torque. The invention also aims to provide a hydraulic control system for the gentle acceleration of smaller masses in a predetermined time frame.